Operator assemblies, such as gate operators, are typically used for the opening and closing of movable barriers, such as gates for selectively permitting access to a driveway or a walkway. These gate operators may use a system of linkage arms to pivot a hinged gate about its hinges and move the gate between open and closed positions.
Gate operators typically have a motor with an output shaft offset from the linkage or operating arms connected to the gates. However, offsetting the motor may require two different models of gate operators to be made, one for operating gates hinged on their left sides and another for operating gates hinged on their right sides. Two models are required because many gate operators typically should be flush with but not touching the gate, and an offset motor protrudes to one side or the other of a gate operator. Accordingly, one type of gate operator may be too bulky to be used on one side and/or will not be able to be used with a particular gate configuration due to interference with the offset motor.
Providing two different models of gate operators, each designed for a specific hinge orientation of the gate, is disadvantageous in that it may increase the complexity and cost of producing the two different gate operators. Furthermore, having gate operators configured for solely right or left hand hinged gates limits the versatility of the operators. Thus, a universal power operator that can be used with different gate configurations would be desirable.